House Ruroctie
The House of Ruroctie is a noble family of Shal'dorei, founded by arcanist Lady Vyra Ruroctie approximately 13,500 years ago. There is no current head of House Ruroctie, and the family name is predicted to die out. History Pre-Sundering: House Ruroctie was formed by highborne woman Vyra Ruroctie (previously Vyra Wrenwood), around 13,500 years ago. She, along with other highborne Houses, left Zin-Azshari to help in the foundation of Suramar and Suramar City. Lady Vyra's husband, Ethul Ruroctie, established the House's estate in Suramar City and dubbed it Madrigal. Post-Sundering: The near-utopia of Suramar City after the barrier was erected allowed House Ruroctie to flourish. Lady Vyra established a tailoring business with her wealth, which specialized in the art of leyweaving, where cloth is woven together with magics imbued in the fabric. This process would be sped up with chronomancy. Different lines of clothing would have special properties, such as water-resistance, stain-resistance, elasticity, and so on. This finery was expensive, and mostly worn by Suramar's elite for millennia. Lady Vyra and Lord Ethul had three children, named Veluya, Anterius, and Marselle. Veluya was the heiress to the House, and Lady Vyra soon passed the mantle down to her. Veluya married a man named Asterial Ruroctie (previously Allemand). They had two children; Vincenne and Alessandra (later Alyssandeur). Vincenne was soon revealed to be a prodigy in the Arcane arts, and quickly became a celebrity from a young age as a result. This only brought House Ruroctie more prosperity, and they evolved into one of the most influential houses within Suramar City. Legion Invasion: Several houses swore loyalty to Elisande after her pact with the Legion, and House Ruroctie was one of the most prominent supporters. Many members of the House became felborne themselves, including the previous lady of the house, Veluya. Conflict soon arose within the House, and some members broke off from the family, looking to join the resistance of First Arcanist Thalyssra. Vincenne's brother, Alyssandeur, was one of these family members, and he gave himself the original name of his family to disown the Ruroctie house. However, most of them were tracked down and forced back into submission. Insurrection: When Elisande and the Legion were defeated, Suramar's nobility had to pay for their crimes during the Legion occupation. House Ruroctie, being one of the Houses most laden with atrocities, was executed. Only a few members managed to escape punishment, including the House's heir, who took as much of the House's wealth as he could before vanishing. His brother Alyssandeur was not punished, as he joined the resistance very early on, and consistently fought against those loyal to Elisande. Notable Members * Lady Vyra Ruroctie: The founder of House Ruroctie and inventor of common leyweave tailoring techniques. She was a chronomancer and ley-arcanist. * Lord Ethul Ruroctie: The husband of Lady Vyra. He established the House's estate, Madrigal. He was a spellblade. * Lady Veluya Ruroctie: The second generation head of House Ruroctie. She was a chronomancer and spellblade, and the mother of Vincenne Ruroctie. * Vincenne Ruroctie: The third generation head of House Ruroctie. He is a death knight, and in life was a powerful arcanist. He was also an actor and performer, and is well known to Shal'dorei society due to this. * Alyssandeur Wrenwood: The brother of Lord Vincenne. He has disowned the Ruroctie name and is now an acting military leader of a neutral third faction. He is a paladin and evoker. Category:Shal'dorei Nobilty Category:Nobility Category:Houses and Clans